Beyond L and Kira
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Full summary inside.  L was BB some years ago before the Kira case. And now...thanks to Light's genius plan to have the death note returned to him, Beyond Birthday has returned.
1. Giving up the Death Note

…Ok. This is totally taking advantage of artistic liberties. …to an extreme. I have never read Another Note. But I do have it. Just haven't actually checked it out yet. But I have read enough fan fiction and bios to basically understand BB's characteristics and mannerisms.

The next couple of paragraphs is basically a lengthy summary:

Another note about this story. Just so you understand the background. In my story…L_ is _BB. I'm going under the assumption that, while being the detective L and far before the Kira case, L has managed to pick up a death note. He falls victim to his curiosity and tests it out, much like Light had done. He…well…then he tries to deliver his own judgment to criminals. Acting as both L and a murderer. (Again, like Light does)

L manages to avoid the police by pining his crimes against someone else and gets away with his crimes completely. Then he realizes that he cannot continue killing in his pattern or else his theories and conclusions on the case would have been wrong. And L has such a clean record. His reputation would be tarnished. So he speaks with his shinigami…lets give him Ryuk as well…and finds that because he is a special human, what with being born with Shinigami Eyes, he would have to do more than give up his death note…he would have to literally give up his Shinigami Eyes. With both the eyes and the notebook gone, he would lose all memories until such a time that he would pick up another death note (however unlikely that would be lol) I just wanted to make that all clear, just in case I'm unable to clarify anything in the actual story. So here's where we start our story: L returning his book.

Oh and does anyone know the exact amount of time between the BB case and the Kira case? I'm going with 5 years simply because I don't know. It's not all that important, but it would be nice to fix. (I'm making L be about 20 when he's BB)

.X.X.X.L.A.W.L.I.E.T.X.X.X

"Ryuk is sure that this is the only way?" The dark-haired man questioned calmly. His deep red eyes bore into the tall, disproportionate shinigami before him. Ryuk let out a cruel laugh at being asked such a question. He had hoped that the man would continue killing. It had been fun to watch him murdering criminals and manipulating people into doing his bidding. Lawliet was certainly different he mused. Ryuk imagined that he might even actually miss this eccentric young man.

"Yup. It's the only way if you really wanna get rid of it." Ryuk called out in an overpowering and annoying voice that seemed to always grate on L's nerves. L had never met another being as detrimental to one's mental health as this creature. Ryuk's near constant need for apples and his ever-present comments on _why_ L had to _only _kill criminals were impossible to live with.

And yet he had managed for over a year now. He supposed that giving up the notebook wouldn't be all that bad if he would also be giving up Ryuk's existence in his mind. In fact, giving up the damn book was sounding better and better at time went on.

Ryuk watched as Lawliet reached down to the small jar setting on the desk in front of him. It was that disgusting red goo that he had always seemed so addicted to. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had only been _apple _flavored. This strawberry stuff was just nasty. He just couldn't see how this guy could actually stomach that nasty flavor.

L knew of the shinigami's distaste for his fixation. L supposed that was one of the only reasons he enjoyed it. With a scooped hand, L reached into the gel-like mixture and pulled out a generous helping of the delicious red jam. The other reason he loved it so much. It's coloring was so much like blood. A manic grin crossed his face at the thought before becoming serious once again. This was a serious matter after all.

L had no idea what would happen after he relinquished the death note and, by association, his ability to read human names and life-spans above their heads. It was a slightly frightening thought. He had always had this gift and had, for the most part, cherished it. It was a part of him and to lose it seemed almost surreal. But if it was necessary, then there was nothing that could be done.

L sighed as he licked the strawberry flavored jam off his hand. He wondered to himself what he would think happened over the past year. Would he remember that it was himself that had killed all those people? Would he honestly believe he had caught the murder responsible? Would he still enjoy his beloved jam? He knew that the love of jam had stemmed from his love of killing. So perhaps that lovely addiction would fade from his mind. With his hand finally clean of the delicious treat, L finally looked back up at Ryuk.

"Very well. I suppose I have no other choice then. I give up my title as Beyond Birthday, my death note, and my shinigami eyes." A cackle left Ryuk he took hold of the notebook and faded from the detective's vision. Ryuk watched for a moment before heading back to his world. He too, was curious about what Lawliet would do and how he would act now that the eyes and the book were gone from his possession.

L blinked into the air in front of him. What…What was he doing? He blinked again, desperately trying to remember. And yet, nothing came to him. He looked around the room trying to decide if anything looked out of place. Then he spotted it. The small jar of jam setting innocently on his desk. It looked completely innocent, and yet, L shivered at the sight of it. There was something _wrong_ with that jar of innocent looking strawberry jam. With a swift shove, it fell into the garbage sitting to the side of his desk. He almost felt better.

Though he still felt that something was…off, L continued on into his bedroom. Perhaps he had just finally reached his breaking point again. When was the last time he had slept again? He frowned as he found he couldn't remember. Oh yes. He definitely had hit his breaking point. He needed to sleep, sure that a good night's sleep would jog his memory.

Ryuk let out an amused chuckle as he watched Lawliet glare in disgust at the jar of jam just a he himself had moments ago. His amusement grew as he watched the man shove the jam into the trash can. He was right in his thinking, he _would_ miss this man. With that final thought, Ryuk turned and spread his wings and took off into the sky.

.X.X.X.L.X.X.X.

Five years had passed since Beyond Birthday had truly disappeared. Not that L really knew specifically how long it had been. He just continued on thinking, knowing that he had caught BB and that the man had been sentenced to death. A thought that for some odd reason, still sent a shiver of uncertainty and fear down his spine.

Otherwise, L had continued on in his same manner. Only Watari seemed to notice the changes in L's composure. He only commented once on L's sudden dislike for strawberry jam, his once favored food. L had actually thrown up at just the mere thought of the sweet food. Afterwards L had made it a point to request that Watari never bring up that certain item again. And he never did.

Recently L had begun his work on a new case. The Kira case. A mass-murderer had been killing criminals all over the world at an alarming rate. It had seemed impossible. That was why L had taken on the job. He was good at figuring out the impossible. He lived for that challenge. And this, he had mused, could turn out to be the best challenge yet.

.X.X.X.R.Y.U.K.X.X.X.

Five years. Five long, boring, barely-tolerable years! Ryuk still couldn't see how he had lasted so long in this desolate world he called home. It had just simply become too much for the lanky shinigami. And so, as he had done five years previous, Ryuk had dropped his death note. Perhaps his new human would be as interesting as his old one had been.

He had been.

Light Yagami was intelligent, motivated, cunning, and everything Ryuk had ever wanted in a human to pick up his death note. He actually reminded Ryuk of his first human, Lawliet. Light actually may have been a bit better, in Ryuk's opinion. At least he was a social creature. Ryuk was hardly ever bored around Light.

Even if he had the same stupid ideals that Lawliet had. But Ryuk had learned his lesson years ago. He never commented on what he thought Light should do. It wouldn't matter if he did. It hadn't mattered to Lawliet, and it wouldn't matter to Light.

Ryuk was currently lounging over Light's bed eating an apple while Light was working diligently on his murders when the television suddenly cut its program for a special broadcast.

"I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L."

L? The detective? Ryuk tilted his head. Wasn't that the alias that Lawliet had went by, L? Hmm…Apparently not. But then…this did seem like the type of trick Lawliet would have attempted. The coincidence was just too great though, so Ryuk shoved it out of his mind.

Just in time to watch Light hastily scrawled out Lind L. Tailor on the death note's pages. Ryuk watched on in curiosity.

Then the screen blanked save for a single letter.

L

Ryuk felt laughter building up in his stomach. No way, he thought with a grin.

"…I-I had to test this just incase, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. …Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira…if you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exist! Now, try to kill me!"

Ryuk couldn't hold his laughter back for another second. It was! It was Lawliet!

Things were about to get really interesting.

So...be sure to let me know what you've thought of this piece! I'll try to have another chapter in less than 2 weeks.


	2. The Chase, L

Alright! Chapter 2 of Beyond L and Kira! Actually I rather like this story, but it won't actually start picking up speed until L gets his memories back…so until then you have to sit through the boring parts. Sorry!

This chapter is on L's side of the series and the next chapter will be from Light's side.

I'm sorry its so short, but I apparently have issues with long chapters.

IMPORTANT POINT! ~Light has 2 different titles that he goes by in here. Light and Kira. Both will be used in different situations. Such as when he is plotting something or being just …evil…he will be called 'Kira' and when he is being spoken of through the thoughts of anyone except L he will be Light. L will generally go back and forth depending on his mood.

L is different in that he has 4 names. L, which is obvious. It is what he generally refers to himself as. Lawliet, which is what any shinigami will call him as it's his name that they see. Ryuzaki, the title that people will call him when speaking out loud. In their minds, they will call him L. And finally Beyond Birthday (Beyond, BB or B). He will call himself this much in the same way that Light refers to himself as Kira. Only, L may not be so…sturdy…with his references seeing as how he is a tad bit…unstable…as Beyond. Manic is a good word.

.X.X.X.L.X.X.X.

The case had sped along a quite a rapid pace. L sat through Kira's taunts and teases with careful patience. When it was discovered that a student may be the murderer, the pacing changed, consequently proving that theory in L's opinion. And incidentally introducing the question of, was Kira connected to the police?

L had sent out a request to the FBI for some men to investigate the Japanese police forces. It was the only logical conclusion. And 13 men died because of it. With the assistance from the American's gone and the Kira taskforce mostly disbanded, L was forced to reveal his face to the few men who had chosen to continue fighting along side him.

It had been a great blow to his pride.

But L was determined, and with the new evidence of Raye Penber's strange behavior prior to his death, he had his suspects.

It had taken some convincing, but the rest of the team, that L was unused to cooperating with, had agreed to have cameras and bugs installed in the two suspicious families' houses.

One person in particular had stood out from the rest.

Chief Yagami's eldest child.

Light Yagami.

The boy's intelligence was far above any of his family's and he proved himself time and again to be adept at solving crimes. If Kira was any one of these people, it would be Light.

And so, L took his greatest risk yet. He introduced himself to his prime suspect as L, something he had never attempted before. He had watched Light closely for any signs of suspicious behavior, and was not disappointed. Light just seemed as though he was hiding something. And L was determined to find out what it was.

When the second Kira had been included in the equation, L had to reassess his thinking. It was not psychological. There had to be a weapon. One that allowed a person to simply kill another human just by seeing their faces. But what weapon could have such limitless power?

When Kira and his copycat made contact, L feared his immediate death. It was only expected. He could even feel the stares from the taskforce on his back as they too wondered when it would happen.

Then they found the hair. That single strand of hair that led them straight to Misa Amane. It would have been enough proof to convict her, along with her extremely open worshiping of Kira, but L wanted more. He needed to know just _how_ they killed. It was a burning desire the likes of which he had never felt before.

So, rather than arresting her and turning her over to the proper authorities, L had decided to have her imprisoned in his personal jail. It was just a strange turn of luck that allowed L to glimpse Light and Misa's relationship, furthering his suspicions of Light 3 fold.

If Misa _was _the second Kira, then Light _was_ the original Kira.

L was sure he was not wrong about that. There were just too many connecting puzzle pieces.

And then, Light had come up with that ridiculous story about how he _might_ be Kira subconsciously. L had no other option than to lock him up as well.

But something didn't set well with L about the whole thing. If the criminals had continued to die, Light and Misa would be, by default, innocent. L would be able to do nothing.

That is, IF they did.

They didn't.

And L couldn't understand _why_.

Light was a genius. He would have had a back up plan for this if he was going to turn himself in. He would have made sure that he was found innocent. Criminals should have continued dying.

After two weeks, L was beginning to lose hope. It began to seem as though they would _have_ to convict Light as Kira.

Then everything changed. Kira began killing again. And Light became…different. L couldn't quite place it, but there was just something about Light that had changed. He was…younger. It was the only word L could think of that fit.

When L had first met Light he had noticed the age of his eyes. How adult they seemed. As though he had seen the world for all its worth, the good and the bad. Suddenly, it had all disappeared and a younger Light was left in its place.

_They lost their memory._

It kept calling out to him, but he didn't want to believe it. How on earth could 2 people, arrested for crimes, suddenly get amnesia…at the same time? It just wasn't possible. And yet…

_They lost their memory._

It seemed to be the only logical explanation for their sudden change of character.

After nearly two months of imprisonment, L had to concede to Mr. Yagami. L knew something was wrong, but the rest of the team were not going to wait any longer. L had agreed to a deception from Light's father in order to 'prove' their innocence.

L was not impressed by the results.

So as agreed upon, Light and Misa were declared innocent. But Misa would remain at the headquarters under constant surveillance with Matsuda acting as her new manager. While Light, would remain handcuffed to L until such a time that Kira was found.

* * *

><p>Ok, next on is from Light's pov during all this. Then we get onto the good stuff!<p>

Now as an added note, the person 15th to review this story will get offered a chance to have their own original story wrote just for them.

You can request any sort of short story in any category I have knowledge of. The options are listed at the end of this document. It will be a short story, most likely less than 5000 words, but you may choose the plot, summary, characters, whatever you wish and I'll try to do it justice. Be warned though however, this will be the first time I have attempted to write a story for another person.

List of category offered above:

Death Note

Bleach

Inuyasha

Naruto

FullMetal Alchemist (NOT brotherhood)

Harry Potter

Blood Plus

Ouran High School Host Club

Soul Eater

Tales of Vesperia

If there is an option not on this list that you want, you may ask about it, but the chance are that I likely wouldn't have the base amount of knowledge in order to write a decent story, but you should still free to ask.

And if anyone just simply wants to ask about a story, feel free to. I have an overabundance of free time and might be willing to take up an interest in your request. It never hurts to ask after all!


	3. The Chase, Light Part 1

Sorry it took so long! But here it is the 3rd chapter of Beyond L and Kira. It was supposed to be shorter, but the details just kept coming =P The next chapter with have the second part to Light.

**BEYOND L AND KIRA**

**The Chase - Light Part 1**

.X.X.X.L.I.G.H.T.X.X.X.

Light had been shocked beyond all reason when L, the _real_ L, had practically begged for his death over the television. As if he _knew_ Light could not touch him. Then the shock faded. And was replaced by the most furious feelings he had ever encountered.

_HOW DARE HE!_

Light had been ecstatic when Lind L. Tailor had died, grasping onto his chest before folding over in agony at the pain from the heart attack he had caused. L was _dead_. And the whole world had witnessed Kira's power.

Then…then L had pulled such a pathetic trick. And Light had fallen for it hook, line and sinker! Light was disgusted with himself. He was Kira. God of the new world. How could he have managed to fall for such a cheap, disgusting, and manipulative trick? He had been humiliated on National Television!

With a glare focused on the single letter adorning the television, Light vowed he would accept this challenge between him and L head on.

And he would be victorious in the end.

…...

The police knew it was a student. Light gave a laugh at the thought. He needed a way to flush out the detective and here it was practically screaming at him! If Light could manage to get the police themselves under suspicion, then L would be obligated to investigate them. It would be a big risk and Light would have to mostly likely lay low for a few weeks, but if it brought L out, it was worth it.

L had to die.

Light had intentionally changed the pacing of his killings in a much more refined, in his opinion, one death an hour. There was no way that L could miss this. Not only did it imply that Light could kill whenever he wanted, but it meant that Kira was connected to the police. It was the only logical explanation that any moron could come up with. All Light had to do now, was wait for the inevitable showdown between the police and L.

It didn't take long.

Light had first noticed the change thanks to Ryuk.

"You're being followed by another human." Light was thrilled with the way things were turning out. If he was being followed, that meant that L suspected the police and their closest relatives! It was just a matter of time before the police found out about it, but there was also the fact that no one could know that Light Yagami was Kira.

His tail had to be killed.

Light had manipulated his tail in a spectacular manner that amazed even himself. A bus-jacking. A very detailed bus-jacking. He had forced the FBI agent, Raye Penber as it was, to reveal his name in order to gain Light's trust. And this Raye Penber never suspected a thing. And now, with a name, he could easily have this man kill all of his peers in this investigation, not only ridding himself of a pest, but practically proving the police's guilt in the process! How wonderful things were turning out!

Killing the FBI agents was even easier than he thought it would be. The Death Note was amazing. He had Raye Penber himself write down his superviser's name in the space with 'Heart Attack. After sending the files of the FBI investigators who came to Japan to investigate Kira. Penber's superior died after sending him the file on all of the investigators.' It was so simple after that. Just writing down the names of the other 11 FBI investigators. And Light hadn't even had to lift the pen himself!

Still, Light couldn't believe that L only sent 12 investigators. He had expected at least 20. L clearly hadn't wanted to be found out.

Too bad for him though.

…...

Light had done just as he had planned, killing his tail and laying low for a while. He knew that he would have been seen as overly paranoid, but with L on the case it just didn't hurt to be too careful.

His paranoia was proven justified when he found the pencil lead broken one day not too long after the FBI had been taken down. After setting Ryuk off to search the room, under the guise of 'hunting for a blind spot to eat apples', Light wasn't completely shocked to know that his room had been filled with cameras.

Though 64 was a _bit_ much in his opinion.

Light played the perfect roll though. He was the studious, perfect son that he was known to be. L wouldn't be able to find a single fault with him, Light was sure of it. He had even went the extra mile and bought some dirty magazines to help him appear the slightest bit 'teenager' to the detective. Light couldn't find anything wrong with the plan.

And even he had to admit to himself that the mini television in the potato chip bag had been genius. It was a good thing he was ambidextrous.

After a mere two weeks, the cameras disappeared. Light could finally breathe a sigh of relief. L would have found nothing to incriminate Light as Kira. Light was finally in the clear again.

Or at least he thought he was until the day of the To-Oh University entrance ceremony. When the weird bastard that had scored the same as him had spoken those awful words.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm L."

Light held back his panic for as long as he could. He was calm all through the ceremony, asking the right questions, showing just the perfect amount of awe, and never once betraying his calm façade with the internal distress he was truly feeling.

When he finally arrived home that night, and once he was safely locked away in his room, his wall shattered.

_THAT BASTARD!_

Light never once thought that L would openly admit to him that _he was L_! This changed everything! And just when Light was on his way to victory! And now, now he was stuck! He couldn't make any moves because no matter whether this Hideki Ryuuga truly was L or just a stand-in, Light couldn't attack! If he did then it would almost prove that he was Kira!

Light hated L more than ever.

…...…

A game of tennis. Nothing more, nothing less. There was nothing that Ryuuga could take from this game to prove or disprove the theory that Light was Kira. So, with that knowledge in mind, Light gave it his all. He _would _win. Even if it was just a tennis game, Light had to have some form of victory against L to balance the scales.

And he did win.

…...

Sitting in a small café, having his intelligence tested by this odd man was not Light's idea of fun. Not in the least bit, but at least he was getting closer to L. Even if this was a proxy, Light was sure that L would at least be listening in on the entire exchange. This exchange would be significant in proving his innocence against being called Kira.

The three messages were so simple to figure out. How in the world was this supposed to gage his intelligence? Any idiot could come up with 'L do you know gods of death love apples". There was no way that he could prove that he was Kira from this. It was too simple.

So Light answered correctly.

…A fourth message?

What did L think he was doing? He hadn't written a fourth message! Was this guy stupid?

"But seeing as I only had 3 photographs to work with my deduction was perfect!"

"No it wasn't. The truth is there were 4 of them. If you'd figured that out it would have been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete, you decided that there were only 3 notes. You never even considered that there might be a fourth. What do you make of that?"

Damn. He wasn't being tested on his intelligence at all. He was being tested as Kira! And he hadn't even caught on to the trick! He had to be more careful around this Ryuuga. Around L.

When both of their cell phones rang, Light was positive that this man was indeed L. How else would he have known even before Light, that his father had suffered a heart attack?

With the proof in his mind that this man truly was L, Light began carefully thinking through his plans. He _had_ to appear innocent. So, with a heartfelt declaration of an oath to catch Kira, Light agreed to be a part of the investigation.

All of his plans were coming along splendidly.


	4. The Chase, Light Part 2

_Soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this out! I hadn't even realized that its been a whole month! But here it is, the next part of __**Beyond L and Kira**__. It's not as long as the others and it doesn't have a lot of action. It's still setting things up. I hope you all like it!_

**BEYOND L AND KIRA**

**The Chase - Light Part 2**

.X.X.X.S.E.C.O.N.D.K.I.R.A.X.X.X.

Hmmm…a second Kira…This could either be really good, or really bad. Light frowned as he watched the screen in front of him. It's obvious that this fake Kira had the Eyes. After all, he killed Ukita just as he was fighting his way inside the television station. He shouldn't have been able to do that unless he could see his name.

If this Kira was willing to completely obey Light without question, then he could use this to his advantage. He would be able to easily find out L's true name. But on the other hand, if this person had their own ideals that differed from Light's, then Light would have to remove them, and fast. It would at least have to be before L got to him.

When the message was finally shut off, Light received the phone call that he had been hoping for. L wanted his assistance on this case, and now.

…...

Watching the videos was easy. Even if their contents did disgust him on some level. Clearly this person was an amateur with very low intelligence. Surely they would have known that Light wouldn't just want these random people killed. This was not what he wanted. And it was a personal insult to him that this person dared call themselves Kira.

Though, it was unusual that the Task Force, which sadly, though convenient to him, only held 6 men, 7 including him, didn't tell him anything regarding the tapes before letting him view them. Shouldn't they have told him at least some sort of guess that they had about this vile imposter?

Oh. Damn. It was a test, wasn't it? L was testing him yet again to see what Light would do. Light gave a mental growl at the detective. If he said nothing, then L would die by the hands of the second Kira. But, if _he_ still wanted to remain free and out of suspicion, then he had to be honest with them. That this wasn't Kira. Damn.

And so Light confessed that this man couldn't possibly be the real Kira.

L had seemed content with Light's answer regarding the 'second' Kira. As if he had expected it the entire time. Which he most likely had. Light pulled a frown on his face and turned it on L. Had he been manipulated during this entire exchange? No. Never. It was impossible that L could have known what Light would do. Still, Light felt a sensation of wariness towards the detective. He would have to be more observant around him.

Then L made the most convenient suggestion. That Light himself play the part of Kira and send a 'false' message to this second Kira. Light would have been thrilled if not for the fact that he _knew_ that L had a very specific reason for wanting this to be Light's job. What the reason was escaped Light at the moment though. As far as he could tell, there could not be any awful repercussions from such an act. If he made any suspicious actions, then he could blame it on the acting as Kira. So, just what was L trying to accomplish?

The video had been sent off without a hitch and the reply was swift. A second Kira was proven to the investigation team. But Light was certain now more than ever that this imposter _had _to be dealt with as soon as possible. How could he have been so stupid as to mention shinigami on a public show? This was dangerous. Idiots could always be controlled if it came to it, but they could never be trusted. Even if Light ended up being forced to make the eye deal with Ryuk, he would find a way to rid himself of this thorn.

And so, when the diary page arrived, Light willingly volunteered to visit Aoyama in the search for the imposter that was damaging his name. Unfortunately, Matsuda the Moron was to accompany him, but it would only be a minor irritation. At least it wasn't Aizawa. Light couldn't stand that man. At least Light knew Matsuda felt some small level of respect for Kira's work. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Light.

Unexpectedly, the visit proved useless. No Kira-impersonator appeared nor did anything out of the ordinary happen. An entire day was wasted searching for a stupid fool who probably really _did_ mean the Tokyo Dome. Light ventured home with a heavy heart and an angry mind.

Then the worst possible thing could have happened. The imposter sent in another message. He had _found Kira._ How was that even possible? Was there yet another person out the impersonating him? Or did they somehow truly manage to pick him out in the crowd of people? No, that wasn't possible. He had made sure of it. But then how? How had he been found?

Sitting alone in his room that night, Light was turning over various plans in his mind on how to get himself out of this mess. The chance was low, but still there, that someone out there _knew_ he was Kira. They had to be removed. But the question was, how to find them? When his mother called up the stairs to him, telling his that a friend from school had come to return his notebook, Light's stomach dropped. It wasn't possible, was it?

But it was possible.

Misa Amane.

That was the name of the _woman_ who carried a Death Note and had traded half of her lifespan for the Shinigami Eyes. That was the woman who had impersonated Light, _Kira, _in order to gain his favor, to meet with him and serve him. Light held back his glare of disgust at the over-emotional woman before him. She was willing to serve, and had openly declared her love for him. Perhaps he wouldn't need to kill her quite so soon after all.

After all, there is no greater devotee than one created out of love.

The plans for her death were still in the back of his mind even after her Shinigami had revealed the threat of his own death should anything happen to the woman. It wouldn't be hard though to truly dispose of her should the need arise. So, Light played the part and acted as a willing boyfriend and lover to the strange woman.

…...

Taken. Captured. _Arrested._ _As the Second Kira._ Of all the inconvenient times that this could have happened. She had seen L's real name! And now! Now, he had her! And not only did he have an extra suspicious detective breathing down his neck, but that damned Shinigami of Misa's had taken to threats in order for Light to get her released.

Of course he had the plans already laid out weeks in advance, but did he really have to endure the torturous voice of the white, skeletal shinigami all day, every day before he executed them? And what right did she, at least he thought that Rem was a she, have in threatening _him! _It was by Misa's own fault that she got arrested. It had nothing to do with Light. If the fault had been his own, he would have rode to her rescue in an instant. But _she_ was the one who left evidence on the video tapes! That was ever before they had met that the evidence was found! How was it that _he_ was getting blamed for this?

Regardless, he had no other choice. He had to save Misa, lest the angry Shinigami would take his life. And Light was certain that her threat was no bluff. This Shinigami would kill him the instant she thought that she could get away with it. And as Light was being led down the corridor, blinded and deaf, after confessing to L that he thought that he _could_ be Kira, Light couldn't help but curse the Shinigami in his mind with every terrible situation that he could imagine.

And Light was very creative.

…...

When the time came to give up the Death Note, Light almost didn't go through with it. He knew that it had to be done. His entire plan revolved around his relinquishing of the Death Note, but that didn't mean the he wanted to. The Death Note had become a part of him and as such was hesitant to relieve himself of it. But in the end, he forced himself to say those awful words.

"Get rid of it."

…...

_So I hope that it was alright. I'm not sure when I will have the next one out. I'm currently working on three chaptered stories and haven't had a lot of time lately. But I hope that you still enjoyed it and look forward to the next. _

_-Nakia  
><em>


End file.
